Nazi Germanies
"I have never wished death upon anyone before, but I might just reconsider." - ''Adolf Hitler '''Nazi Germany' Nazi Germany was a nation in Europe based off of Nazi Germany from the real world during World War II. Nazi means National Socialist (Yes it's a form of socialism). Adolf Hitlar got banned, which lead the nation being occupied by FrederickIII and is now annexed into the German Empire. History Creation Nazi Germany was founded by Adolf_Hitlar on November 18th, 2018. When the nation was made 2 large waves of spam happened with ev either yelling "Sieg heil" "Heil Hitler" or "heil" in all caps in chat. The spam was so intense it took 15 minutes to clear over and the Minecraft chat replay couldn't catch up. The nation was medium sized when created with Epic_Berlin the capital having around 20 people. The first town to join the nation was a small town in eastern Germany made by mihailvoic with 1 resident. After about a week the nation started to rapidly grow going from page 2 to 1 in a few days. Around the 20th of November 2018, the town of Perpignan in the south of France joined the greater Reich to make Vichy France. The town has since grow in claims and people very fast and now controls all of the south-west coast area of France. The town is helped governed by _slaid and 32gold heil hitler. Anschluss of Austria On November 24th, 2018, Mustachegames a known Frenchman switched sides to Nazi Germany and make the alps town of Innsbruck. The town was made so Nazi Germany could Anschluss Austria and it was successful. after Innsbruck was made, a town called "Vienna" was founded on November 25th, 2018 by Catinatophat but left the greater Reich 2 days after to join Romania. There is also another Nazi town in Austria in the northern region by Vienna and Prague called Braunau. All together Nazi Austria had 4 residents and owns 14 plots in Austria. Government Nazi Germany was a dictatorship ran by Adolf_Hitlar and his cabinet. Dyder was the only cabinet member. Millitary The Greater Reich's military was one of the largest in Europe just behind Iceland in men and gear. The normal Reich soldier wears a grey military skin and had full diamond gear. There were 2 militias in the country with 1 even having Australian and Panamanian troops. Buildings The Architecture of towns in Germany were usually based off of irl German Architecture. Epic_Berlin, the capital of Nazi Germany has 2 large buildings called the Reichstag and housing. There was a Nazi rally building in Nuremburg (before being demolished by the German Empire under FrederickIIIs De-Nazification policy) and Locarno. Most towns are also made out of stone, wood and wool. Notable people Many famous people from classic and terra nova live in the Reich. This includes but not limited too * Adolf_Hitlar * RennyBenny (Dyder) * Mustachegames (MustacheVsEarth) * Danny21367 * 32Gold * Trafalk * EdwardLohand (EthanMineThing) * KoalaBox (Koala) National newspapers and pop-culture The National radio station and newspaper of the Greater Reich is ���������������� �������������������� �������������� A.K.A DAZ. Marches are popular music in Nazi Germany and jazz is commonly played on the DAZ radio. Collapse and Aftermath After the banning of Adolf Hitler for lag camps, the town became uninhabited and Nazi Germany's threat to other nations dropped severely. It would be thought that one of his chancellors would take power but they did not, actually there wasn't even a single person online, this means the whole town must of been banned for some reason. The town and nation became occupied by the Prussian Leader, WilhemI and his alt-account, FrederickIII. Many visited the town after this and part of the De-Nazification policy has meant that Berlin is open for everyone to /n spawn German Empire. Under the German Empire, Nazi Germany is being abandoned and Germany is regrowing and rapidly expanding to build a mighty German Empire overshadowing Nazi Germany's great and prosperous past. Fact: Nazi Germany never was racist against anyone ingame, unlike the German Empire. (note that Adolf Hitlar got banned for doing a lag machine) Artifacts After the Fall of Nazi Germany, FrederickIII salvaged multiple relics and artifacts from Adolf_Hitlar's palace, and after seeing an advertisement for the Argent Museum (located at /n spawn Deseret), he decided to donate the "golden" eagle that was located on the front of Adolf_Hitlar's palace and multiple original Nazi Germany Banner. The Eagle is located on the 3rd floor of the Argent Museum, and the banners are located on the 1st. Comparisons and Accusations Some players accuse the German Empire under Frederick III have been accused by members of the community of being the reincarnation of Nazi Germany. This however contradicts the fact of the De-Nazification policy under Frederick III SECOND NAZI REICH After the first Nazi Germany collapsed, Ratking started a new German Reich. With a decent amount of power, and an intimidating display of cruelty, the Nazis lived on in Europe, expanding their territories and economy. However, this reich eventually collapsed, due to political instability. Nazi Germany was then ravaged by anti Nazis in the Great Nazi War. The landscape was torn apart and destroyed, but so were Ratking's goals of conquering Europe under a great German Empire. Category:Past Nations